I'm a yuri girl in a yuri world
by Nelja
Summary: Quelques histoires courtes et humoristiques sur Chizuru Honshô, la lesbienne obsédée de la classe d'Ichigo. Après la vaisselle, les lapins en peluche et les romans porno, voilà le chapitre 4 : Sur les rédactions trop compliquées.
1. Les bons côtés de la chimie, ChizuruRan

_Spoilers jusqu'à la prépub 195 / tome 23. Tout appartient à Tite Kubo._

_Une petite fic écrite pour un challenge : on m'a demandé une fic yuri avec Rangiku, sur le thème "vaisselle". Bon._

_Ca aurait pu être du Rangiku/Isane, mais finalement j'ai choisi la solution de facilité et c'est du Rangiku/Chizuru. Parce qu'on a vu Kon et Keigô tenter de draguer Ran, mais pas la troisième obsédée de service. Ca cache quelque chose !_

_Et puis, je suis toujours fan de Gin/Rangiku... dnc il y a des allusions... mais bon, je dois avouer que ça ne m'a pas empêchée de le casser, parce que même si je reste persuadée que ces deux-là s'aiment, je crois en la monogamie de Ran à peu près autant qu'en celle de Gin, et c'est pas peu dire._

* * *

"Matsumoto ! Honshô ! C'est votre tour de nettoyer le matériel !"

A ces mots du prof de chimie, la nouvelle fait la moue, tandis que Chizuru se réjouit grandement de cette association, un filet de bave aux lèvres.

Peu concentrée sur le nettoyage de ses éprouvettes, elle étudie la poitrine volumineuse, les longues mèches dorées, l'incroyable chute de reins, et se dit qu'elle est vraiment chanceuse.

Sauf que non.

Alors que selon ses principes les plus fermement enracinés, elle devrait être déjà en train de faire des remarques grivoises et de tenter quelques gestes déplacés, quelque chose la retient. C'en est frustrant. Elle n'ose tout simplement pas. Matsumoto a beau avoir des manières libres, sans compter un décolleté qui inviterait au vice même si Chizuru n'y était pas naturellement portée, elle semble aussi inaccessible que mademoiselle Ochi.

Même Chizuru, si audacieuse d'habitude, ressent le danger dissimilé derrière ces formes incroyables et ces yeux bleu pur.

Elle sent confusément que cette beauté est de celles qui vous cassent un bras ou vous brisent le coeur.

Argh, elle a fait tomber une des éprouvettes ! Heureusement que ces choses ne se cassent pas ; parfois, elle jurerait qu'on donne aux élèves des imitations en plastique, pour être sûr. Enfin, à leur classe, au moins. Allez, foin de la trouille, il est temps de lancer le rouleau compresseur Chizuru !

"Tu as une petite amie, Matsumoto ?"

Ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose qui se demande, du moins pas de cette façon. Mais quoi, il est bon de briser les habitudes, et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle n'est pas habituée à y aller par des moyens détournés ! La jolie blonde éclate de rire à la question.

"Eh bien, tu es directe !"

Certainement pas, pense Chizuru, c'est bien le problème. Elle insiste pourtant. "Oui ? Non ? Ne me dis pas que tu as un petit ami. Ce serait du gâchis !"

"J'en avais un..."

Oh. Pas de bol, Chizuru. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ces choses-là étaient définitives, après tout ! Les joies de l'amour entre filles vaincront ! "Vous vous êtes séparés quand tu as déménagé ?"

"Non." dit la blonde, passant ses nerfs sur une malheureuse éponge, qui manque de finir déchirée en deux - là, Chizuru se dit qu'elle avait raison de se méfier. "Il m'a jetée."

"Mais quel crétin !" s'exclame Chizuru, en toute sincérité.

Matsumoto la fixe avec surprise, elle a un début de sourire, mais qui ne monte pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Ils restent durs et froids. "Oui. Si je le revois un jour, je le tuerai."

Son ton est trop sérieux pour que Chizuru puisse croire à une métaphore, trop triste pour une plaisanterie, trop ferme pour qu'elle puisse essayer de la convaincre que c'est peut-être une réaction un peu exagérée, et elle a l'impression que la situation est gênante. Alors, à la place, elle s'exclame : "Oublie-le ! Sinon, ce serait un énorme gachis pour toutes les filles du monde !"

"Et pour les hommes ?"

"Aussi, mais ça on s'en fiche !"

Matsumoto étouffe un rire. "Tu es amusante. Ton égoïsme est rafraichissant, Chizuru-chan." Toujours optimiste, Chizuru décide de prendre cela comme un compliment. Elle décide aussi qu'elle va bien prendre le regard que lui lance Matsumoto, qui ressemble à une évaluation.

Quand la jolie blonde se penche sur elle et l'embrasse, elle a le temps de réaliser qu'elle a tapé dans le mille avant d'abandonner toute pensée qui ne ressemble pas à "ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu".

Elle a déjà embrassé des filles, qui voulaient essayer, "pour voir comment ça fait", mais elle n'a jamais été embrassée. Et de toute façon, même si c'était déjà arrivé, elle est sûre qu'elle n'aurait jamais été embrassée de cette façon.

Si elle avait l'esprit à l'auto-analyse, elle se rendrait compte que ses grandes théories sur la supériorité des jeunes filles totalement innocentes viennent de se dissoudre comme un château de sable sur lequel s'abat un tsunami.

Quand Matsumoto rompt le baiser, Chizuru se rend compte : 1) qu'elle est encore en train de gémir ; 2) qu'elle a envie de recommencer, tout de suite, et ; 3) qu'elle vient de renverser une pile de matériel qu'il faudra relaver.

Matsumoto, elle, semble surtout se concentrer sur le point 3. Elle lui passe la main devant les yeux "He, te mets pas dans des états pareils, Chizuru-chan ! Et, euh, tu peux pas finir la vaisselle toute seule ? Parce que j'ai fait ma part, là."

Chizuru grogne quelque chose qui ressemble à "Mouais." et regarde Matsumoto s'éloigner.

Toujours sublime, toujours impressionnante, et paradoxalement plus que jamais inaccessible.

Mais à tout bien considérer, Chizuru ne se plaindrait pas si toutes les jolies filles étaient inaccessibles de cette façon-là.


	2. Alfred le lapin, bébé Chizuru

_Et cette fois-ci, une double drabble sur la petite enfance de Chizuru ! Tout public et pas de spoilers._

* * *

A quatre ans, Chizuru décida que son doudou était une fille. 

Ses parents essayèrent de la convaincre du contraire : après tout, l'informe lapin bleu avait toujours été un mâle, dans leur tête et dans celle de la vieille tante qui l'avait offert.

"Mon doudou il est gentil." protesta-t-elle, "et les garçons sont des imbéciles, alors c'est une fille."

Ses parents avancèrent le fait que le doudou en question s'appelait Alfred, ce qui était, dans des pays lointains, un prénom extrêmement viril.

Chizuru se contenta de sourire. C'était _son_ doudou. Elle savait mieux qu'eux.

* * *

A cinq ans, Chizuru maria son doudou avec sa poupée préférée. 

Il y eut une belle cérémonie, avec beaucoup d'invitées, des danses, une prêtresse, et les mariées échangèrent leurs anneaux devant les témoins (une chouette et une renarde)

Ses parents ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Peut-être le fait qu'une des mariées soit, matériellement, un lapin enlevait-il à l'aspect subversif de la chose. Ou alors, qu'elle s'appelle Alfred.

Mais plus tard, alors que Chizuru demandait en mariage une camarade d'école primaire pour la troisième fois dans l'année, ils se dirent qu'ils auraient peut-être dû.


	3. Crimes et cabrioles, ChizuruLisa

_Attention, fic classée R pour un petit peu de sexe et beaucoup de discussions dessus, le tout dans une ambiance de débilité profonde. Lisa/Chizuru, vagues spoilers si vous ne savez pas qui est Lisa (tome 24, je crois)_

* * *

Lisa Yadomaru savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû perdre son temps à entraîner le nouveau.

Parce que quand elle arriva enfin au rayon qui l'intéressait de la librairie locale, elle constata qu'il ne restait déjà plus le moindre exemplaire du dernier tome sorti de "Crimes et cabrioles".

Et pourtant, selon ses prévisions, c'était dans ce tome qu'allait se résoudre cette scène de cul impliquant une corde et un couteau, ainsi que cette affaire de meurtre impliquant du chocolat et un soutien-gorge, sans compter que l'héroïne, le héros, la soeur du héros et la soubrette perverse allaient très probablement se retrouver tous ensemble au lit pour la première fois, et...

Elle poussa un grand soupir, jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la salle, et aperçut soudain le style de dessin familier, accompagné du numéro 6 tant convoité !

La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'il se trouvait entre les mains d'une fille qui s'y agrippait avec une adoration excessive - enfin, Lisa devait admettre qu'elle aurait fait pareil, surtout si elle mettait la main dessus maintenant - et se dirigeait déjà vers la caisse.

L'envie lui vint de dégainer son épée pour se débarrasser de l'importune et récupérer l'objet de ses désirs. Mais il fallait avouer que cette librairie était bien fournie, bien située, peu chère, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y devenir persona non grata pour des raisons stupides impliquant des murs repeints avec du sang.

Non, il fallait jouer subtilement.

"C'est une très bonne série, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Lisa en désignant le tome incriminé. "Mais je conseillerais plutôt d'acheter le dernier sorti de "L'enchanteresse perverse" "

"Oh oui !" s'exclama la jeune fille, "je l'ai déjà, je suis passée le prendre la semaine dernière ! Jamais je n'avais vu une utilisation aussi créative d'un anneau d'invisibilité !"

Argh. Ce n'était pas une débutante.

Peut-être qu'essayer d'être honnête était la meilleure solution ?

"Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de lire ce livre. Tu ne peux pas me le laisser ? Je suis leur plus grande fan !"

La jeune fille serra le tome contre la poitrine. "Quoi ! Mais c'est moi leur plus grande fan ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça : en plus, c'est probablement dans ce tome que l'héroïne, la soeur du héros et la soubrette perverse vont enfin se retrouver au lit ensemble !"

"Et le héros." corrigea machinalement Lisa.

La jeune humaine eut un mouvement méprisant de la main comme pour balancer dans un coin sombre tous les héros de l'univers. "De toute façon, avec un peu de chance, il se fera tuer par Kobayashi, dans la bibliothèque, avec le chandelier."

Lisa eut un raclement de la gorge "Je voyais mieux quelque chose avec la chandelle qu'avec le chandelier."

La jeune fille sembla apprécier l'image. "Ceci dit, si vraiment la femme masquée qui couchait avec Keiko et Alana était en fait la maîtresse de Matsu, cela ouvre plein de nouvelles possibilités avec la bibliothécaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Peut-être apprendrons-nous enfin quel est l'objet mystérieux qu'elle range dans le tiroir avec son godemiché géant." soupira Lisa.

"Pas qu'il puisse être plus intéressant, mais cela pourrait offrir d'intéressantes possibilités quant à la relation entre Keiko et Kobayashi. Elle pourrait le faire chanter, et tout le monde sait bien ce qu'elle lui demanderait !"

Malgré l'intérêt limité que Lisa portait aux humains, il y avait des moments où on devait reconnaître qu'on était en train d'avoir une conversation intéressante.

(Sans compter les moments où elle se rappelait que c'était des humains qui écrivaient ses lectures quotidiennes, et se demandait si ça ne serait pas presque une raison suffisante pour se bouger le cul à aider le nouveau dans ses trips pour sauver les humains. Presque.)

Tout ça pour dire que, quand en plein milieu d'une conversation sur les mérites relatifs des différents mots servant à désigner un sexe féminin en littérature pornographique, la jeune fille lui demanda son nom, elle lui répondit en toute honnêteté.

Elle alla même jusqu'à porter un certain intérêt à apprendre que sa nouvelle camarade s'appelait Chizuru. Suffisamment pour poser la question en premier lieu et ne pas avoir oublié au bout de trois secondes.

Au bout de quelques heures, ses envies de meurtre, qui étaient passées par un pic ayant fait appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi au moment où la jeune fille était passée en caisse pour payer, étaient pratiquement retombées.

Elles s'interrogeaient sur la possibilité anatomique d'une des scènes du tome 4 du "Dortoir des pensionnaires", quand Chizuru s'exclama "Pourquoi ne pas tester par nous-mêmes ?" un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Lisa, une fois le premier choc passé, repassa leur rencontre en avance rapide.

Elle devait reconnaître que si elle n'avait pas été si obsédée par _son_ tome 6 dansant devant ses yeux, elle aurait certainement remarqué les regards en coin de la jeune humaine, ses frôlements pas forcément discrets, et ses allusions ayant toute la légèreté du plomb. Circonstance atténuante pour elle : cela s'insérait assez naturellement dans une conversation qui de toute façon portait exclusivement sur le sexe. De toute façon, Chizuru n'avait apparemment rien compris aux envies de meurtre que Lisa avait dû refouler ! Elles étaient totalement à égalité niveau absence de sens de l'observation !

Elle eut aussi le loisir de vraiment regarder la jeune fille, et de constater qu'elle était plutôt mignonne, avec un joli visage, de jolis seins, et une peau douce de fille qui ne s'est jamais battue.

Ah, et aussi que Lisa avait dû la rendre folle à force de rejeter ses avances sans même s'en rendre compte. Cette pensée lui amena un sourire aux lèvres.

Peut-être que ce serait en effet intéressant de répondre à des questions si délicates. Mais avant tout cela, quelques vérifications s'imposaient. Après tout, Lisa Yadomaru ne pratiquait pas la méthode expérimentale avec n'importe qui !

"Ca pourrait être intéressant. Peut-être. Dis-moi, tu connais la "Girouette Lumineuse du Cinquième Vent" ?"

"Evidemment ! Il faut bien que les cours de gymnastique servent à quelque chose !"

"La "Chevrette Romaine aux Cornes Vives" ?"

"Oui, même si j'ai un faible pour la variation dite "à la moutarde""

"Le "Grand Tricycle pour l'Education des Masses" ?"

"Par coeur !"

Lisa eut un hochement de tête appréciateur.

"Tu fais ça souvent ?" demanda Lisa avec malice.

Chizuru rougit peut-être très légèrement "Cela ne change rien au fait que je suis une experte."

Cela avait un certain attrait de se livrer à de telles expérimentations avec une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pensa-t-elle avec intérêt. Cela la changerait de fréquenter toujours les mêmes personnes. Et la situation elle-même aurait pu être tirée d'une de ses lectures, ce qui y rajoutait un certain intérêt. Sans compter que Chizuru savait apparemment un certain nombre de choses amusantes. Et si elle ne les avait jamais testées... eh bien, Lisa elle-même devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé des partenaires pour tout. Ce que les gens pouvaient être coincés, parfois !

Oui, c'était largement des raisons suffisantes, décréta-t-elle, et une partie de son inconscient en fut soulagée, car cela lui évitait de reconnaître qu'elle la trouvait plutôt mignonne.

"Trouvons un hôtel !" dit-elle en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Chizuru, et en posant sa main sur son sein, pour la peine. La jeune fille lui posa une main sur la cuisse et se serra contre elle de façon absolument indécente et charmante.

Oui, vraiment, cet hôtel devenait une urgence.

* * *

C'était bien le moins que Lisa, ayant l'endurance des Vaizards, récupère de sa fatigue avant sa compagne, toujours étalée sur le lit, haletante, incapable de bouger, quelque part entre les agréables réminiscences de leurs savantes pratiques et le sommeil.

Avant de partir, elle embarqua le tome 6 de "Crimes et cabrioles", qui était resté sur la table de nuit.

Après tout, Chizuru lui devait bien ça.

De façon surprenante, elle décida qu'elle le lui rendrait, à un moment ou à un autre, après l'avoir lu. Cela ferait toujours quelqu'un avec qui en discuter, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle décida d'en rester là, pour l'instant. Il serait temps de faire des projets pour cette prochaine rencontre plus tard.

Même si elle pouvait commencer dès maintenant à mettre de côté certains accessoires.

On ne peut pas savoir ce que l'avenir vous réserve.

Ni de quoi on peut avoir un besoin urgent.


	4. Contre l'absentéisme, ChizuruMisato

_Il n'y a pas vraiment de spoilers, en fait je ne sais pas exactement où ça se place dans la timeline, aussi on va dire que c'est pendant les épisodes de remplissage - il faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose._

_Classé PG-13/T parce que Chizuru est Chizuru, et tout appartient toujours à Tite Kubo, sauf l'idée du couple (Chizuru/Misato) qui est de ylg._

* * *

Ochi Misato, le professeur de littérature de la seconde trois, avait en entrant en classe un sourire vicieux plaqué sur les lèvres.

"Savez-vous," commença-t-elle, "que vous êtes la classe qui enregistre le plus fort taux d'absentéisme depuis le début de l'année ?"

C'était évidemment une question rhétorique, et aucun élève ne répondit. Les lycéens obéissants se contentèrent de prendre l'air contrit, les autres restèrent plongés dans la lecture de leurs magazines, et laissèrent leur professeur continuer.

"Y compris parmi les bons élèves, comme Inoue-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun et Kurosaki-kun. Ce n'est pas que ça soit un problème pour moi, ça fait moins de travail, mais vos professeurs réunis en conseil ont décidé que c'était tout à fait inadmissible, et ont décidé de vous donner une punition sous la forme d'un devoir supplémentaire. Son sourire sadique s'élargit encore. "Il s'agit de décrire en quoi vous aimez votre lycée et toute le joie que vous éprouvez à venir en cours. Je ne sais pas si cela vous soulagera ou si cela vous accablera encore de savoir que je n'ai jamais vu de sujet de rédaction aussi abominable de toute ma scolarité."

Un vent de consternation passa sur la classe, laissant tous les élèves la bouche ouverte, paralysés par l'horreur.

"Je tiens à signaler que pour les gens qui ne le feront pas, les sanctions seront encore plus lourdes !" précisa Misato avec un grand sourire. "Oh, et puis c'est moi qui les corrige, et déjà le sujet en soi m'afflige, aussi n'allez pas me rendre quelque chose de bâclé, ce sera considéré comme aussi bon que pas de devoir du tout !"

Elle observa ses élèves d'un air indulgent - ils allaient souffrir, les pauvres petits.

"Et maintenant, ouvrez tous vos manuels page 170 ! Nous allons étudier un poème sur la rebellion devant le sentiment d'injustice, pour vous mettre dans le ton !"

oOo

C'était la veille du jour où il fallait rendre les copies, et la plupart des élèves commençaient à se poser la question de ce qu'ils allaient mettre dedans.

"Je sèche complètement !" s'exclama Tatsuki. "Je suis censée mettre quoi !? On ne peut pas parler du club de karaté pendant deux pages..."

"Je dois avouer que je ne vois pas..." murmura Ryo, "J'ai quelques raisons, oui, mais pas de quoi remplir une copie. A moins de faire une copie entièrement cliché et hypocrite sur l'école qui nous sert à assurer notre avenir et nous prépare à la vie sociale des adultes, bien sûr..."

"Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas vrai, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle on aime venir !" continua Michiru.

"Et de toute façon, est-ce qu'on aime venir ? On est là par habitude, c'est tout !" Mahana se tourna vers Orihime. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama la jeune fille. "Il y a une tache en forme de papillon, dans la salle de mathématiques, quand on la regarde on a l'impression qu'il bat des ailes, c'est amusant ! Il m'aide à me souvenir de mes leçons ! Quand je ne serai plus au lycée, il me manquera. Et aussi, dans la salle d'histoire-géo, il y a des fissures au plafond, on peut imaginer que c'est la carte d'un pays supplémentaire..."

"Le ciel bénit les innocents." pensa la plus grande partie de l'assistance jalouse, tellement lourdement que cela s'entendait presque distinctement.

"C'est de la propagande et de l'endoctrinement." annonça Mizuiro d'une voix ferme, mais avec un grand sourire. "On veut nous faire réfléchir à ça, mais pas aux points négatifs du lycée, histoire de bien nous les rentrer en tête."

"Mais non ! Je proteste ! Il faut réfléchir aussi aux points négatifs ! Argh, mais ça nous fait le double de travail !" réalisa soudainement Keigô. "Aaaargh !"

"Exactement." continua Mizuiro. On a le choix entre un surcroit de travail fatigant ou un formatage du cerveau. Quel machiavélisme ! Et je m'y connais."

"Je crois que le but est surtout de nous punir..." objecta Ryo. "Au fait, et toi, Chizuru, tu n'as pas trop de mal ?"

La jeune fille à lunettes eut un sourire énigmatique "He he, ma copie est déjà terminée depuis le premier soir..."

oOo

Quand Misato lut la première phrase de la copie qu'elle corrigeait, "J'aime venir en cours, particulièrement pour ma professeur de littérature." elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû préciser en donnant le sujet que le léchage de bottes ne mènerait nulle part.

Quand elle lut la deuxième phrase, "Elle a de si jolies jambes que je resterais bien trois heures supplémentaires par jour, rien que pour les regarder.", elle eut fortement envie d'aller regarder le nom de l'élève qui avait osé écrire ça, mais elle se retint, pourle salut de l'objectivité. Elle se promit de ne regarder qu'après avoir lu toute la copie.

Au bout de quelques paragraphes, le sexe du narrateur était identifié de façon assez claire grâce à de multiples détails anatomiques, et Misato estima pouvoir deviner son identité sans trop de doutes.

Pourtant, elle se força à ne pas regarder le nom, et à imaginer pendant toute sa lecture l'auteur de la copie comme l'image désincarnée d'un élève anonyme.

Sinon, cela aurait été terriblement embarrassant.

oOo

"Je rends les copies ! Je dois avouer que pour une grande partie d'entre vous, je doute de votre sincérité, mais ce n'est pas grave. Cela vous prépare aussi pour l'avenir, après tout, de raconter des histoires ! Mais pour vous encourager à ne pas vous faire prendre, j'ai quand même enlevé des points de ceux chez qui ça se voyait trop."

Elle distribua les feuilles à ses élèves, qui de toute façon ne s'attendaient pas à grand chose. Une seule d'entre elles semblait tendue, serrant les poings à chaque fois que le professeur passait à côté d'elle pour aller rendre la copie à un voisin.

Finalement, sa copie finit par atterrir sur sa table, sans le moindre commentaire.

Chizuru se gratta la gorge. "Madame, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?"

"Oh, j'y ai trouvé une certaine qualité littéraire... une variété dans les descriptions auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas forcément vu le thème choisi, et une certaine sincérité, aussi."

"Cela veut dire que vous avez été touchée ?"

"Cela veut dire que je n'ai pas enlevé de points." Elle eut un grand sourire "Et que je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de présenter une copie du devoir en question au conseil d'administration."

oOo

"Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça !" s'exclama Chizuru. "J'avais mis tout mon coeur dans ce devoir !"

"Techniquement, c'est du porno." constata Mizuiro après un rapide coup d'oeil à la copie en question.

Keigo ouvrait des yeux ronds devant l'audace du procédé, et s'affligeait de ne pas avoir eu cette idée qui, à défaut de lui offrir la moindre chance avec Ochi-san, lui aurait permis de plancher sur sa copie beaucoup moins longtemps pour un résultat beaucoup plus conséquent.

"Elle était censée ne me la rendre qu'en rougissant, et de préférence en privé ! Et être encore plus troublée quand je lui aurais avoué que tout ceci était ce que je pensais depuis longtemps !"

"Pas du mauvais porno, d'ailleurs." continua Mizuiro après un coup d'oeil moins rapide. "Tu dois en lire beaucoup. Et elle t'a notée honnêtement, Honshô-kun."

"Elle aurait surtout dû lui mettre zéro après les premières lignes sans même lire jusqu'au bout." pensa Tatsuki de façon très peu charitable.

"Elle a méprisé mon coeur de douce jeune fille !" continua Chizuru, sur le ton d'une drama queen.

"Elle est une douce jeune fille quand ça l'arrange." pensa toute l'assistance de façon insistante.

"C'est une prof..." dit Michiru d'un ton timide, comme si c'était un début d'explication.

"Et alors ! N'en est-elle pas moins humaine ?" Chizuru se tourna vers Mizuiro : "Comment tu fais, toi, pour récupérer toujours des jolies adultes ?"

"Euh, je prends l'air innocent en premier lieu." dit-il, avec un petit sourire qui laissait entendre que Chizuru n'avait pas les compétences pour cette étape essentielle.

"De toute façon, les relations entre professeurs et élèves sont interdites. Surtout que tu n'as pas encore seize ans." dit Ryo d'un ton sans réplique.

"Mais oui !" clama Chizuru, d'excellente humeur à nouveau. "En fait, elle a ressenti toutes la force de mes sentiments, mais c'est un amour interdit, et elle se retient même de me le laisser savoir jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'âge ! Oh, merci, Ryo ! Un petit calin, pour te remercier ?" Chizuru se frotta à sa camarade qui fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

"Tu crois que c'est vrai ?" demanda Keigo d'une voix piteuse.

"Qui sait ?" répondit Mizuiro en haussant les épaules, ricanant sous cape.

oOo

En se dirigeant vers la salle des professeurs, Misato se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi elle avait gardé une photocopie du devoir d'Honshô.

Elle ne comptait certainement pas la montrer. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se servir de ce genre de choses pour faire l'éducation de ses enfants quand elle en aurait, et elle répugnait à l'afficher dans la salle des profs. Non par délicatesse - l'auteur de ce texte ignorait manifestement jusqu'à l'existence du concept - mais parce que cela risquait de déclencher chez des collègues quelque réactions incontrôlables suivies de douches froides.

Non, on allait dire qu'elle la gardait juste en souvenir.

Vraiment, pensa-t-elle avec tendresse, elle ne reverrait probablement jamais de toute sa carrière une classe aussi amusante et atypique que la 2e3.


End file.
